The Missing Royal
by zomixnu
Summary: I apologize for the delay i have been having technical difficulties and so the missing royal will have to be in separate chapters i am having difficulties trying to join it with my prologue. if you know how to fix my problem i will more than happy to take your suggestions if you like my story it would be best to save me in favorites as author instead of story.


**The Missing Royal**

In the family tree of the royal sisters lies Celestia, princess of the day, Luna, princess of the night. Along with two other princesses, one of love and one of magic. These four princesses keep the land of equestria in balance and harmony. But there is one's past which has not yet been discovered.

One beautiful night in the land of equestria at the edge of the everfree forest comes out a tall mysterious looking unicorn, looking as if it's a mare. Wearing a dark blue hood covering all of her body, shading her face not being visible to see. She is holding a basket with her magic, a pretty green aurora from her horn. With a loud crack of thunder and rain starting to pour down a cry of a small filly begins to initiate. The unicorn started to sing with a beautiful calm voice to the cry.

"Sweet little darling

I hear you calling

Don't fuss for I

Will be by your side"

The unicorn started to choke on her words. Her ears and her head slowly pointed to the ground. Tears fell from inside the hood blending in with the heavy rain. She kept walking and started where she left off.

"My words are true

That I love you

Oh my sweet darling

No need to cry"

The unicorn stops, her head lifts up showing that she is at the canterlot doors setting the basket down not revealing the filly. She covers up the basket with a dark blue cloth. The sound of the filly peacefully sleeping. The mysterious mare finishes her lullaby, "but I have to say goodbye" still eying on the covered basket a pink hoof knocks on the door but quickly leaves. The sound of hooves running gets less and less ending the sound with a big whoosh. A beam of light gets bigger and bigger as one of the canterlot doors opens. Two white hooves stand next to the basket a yellow aurora appears around the basket lifting it up to show princess celestia's face. Confused she lifts the blue cloth and her confused face quickly saddens. Looking into the sky she goes back inside with the basket closing the door ending the night.

Chapter 1

A sunny day in ponyville Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are at the train station waiting for princess cadence's arrival. Standing patiently, pinkie pie and fluttershy are playing tick tack toe, rarity is looking in a mirror at her pretty self, and twilight is sitting looking off into the distance. Fluttershy looks over,

"Are you alright twilight?"

She asked in confusion. Twilight snapped out of her gaze realizing she was still waiting,

"Ya I'm fine"

She sighs looking at the ground. The rest of her friends look over.

"Aren't you excited princess cadence is coming to visit?"

Fluttershy asked she walks over to Twilight putting her hoof on her shoulder. Rarity comes over as well to sit next to her.

"Why of course she is. It's not every day princess cadence comes to stay for a week in Ponyville"

Pinkie Pie hops her way over to twilight as well joining the group around her with a big smile.

"Ya it's so amazing to hear! Aren't you excited twilight?"

Twilight looks up seeing her friends hugging her she smiles looking up in the sky she takes a deep breath.

"Yes. It's just so nice to see my sister in law coming after a very long time"

She sighs her face turns a bit sadden.

"I just hope everything is going to be great when she stays here for a week"

Rarity walks in front of Twilight lifting her head up to her view.

"Oh don't threat darling, after all we did overcome all the villains in equestria, there should be nothing to worry about now."

Fluttershy smiles getting up and standing next to Rarity.

"Ya Twilight. Princess Cadence's visit will be just fine don't you worry"

Twilight smiles and stands up. Happy that her friends are there for her all the time

"Thank you girls. I'm so happy you came her to welcome princess cadence."

Twilight looks around confused of where her two missing friends are.

"Hey where's apple jack and rainbow dash?"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie inform that rainbow dash had some birds fly into her house and apple jack is having troubles again with the fruit bats and that they will be late. Twilight is worried that her friends don't make it in time for Cadence's arrival.

"I hope they hurry, princess cadence will be here any moment now."

With the sound of hooves running Apple jack arrives followed by rainbow dash flying in they're both panting gasping for air.

"We're here!"

Apple Jack said with little air she had. Rainbow Dash is covered in feathers from the birds in her home she realizes them shaking off every last one of them.

"Ya are we late?"

Twilight smiled happy that all of her friends are here.

"No, you came just in time, her train is arriving."

The crystal empire train comes in, screeching to a complete stop. Two guards come out the door guarding it as princess Cadence comes out. All of the ponies bow down except for twilight who is ecstatic to meet her.

"Thank you guards"

The guards say at the same time with their deep voices

"You're welcome your majesty"

The guards retreat back into the train, closing the door the big purple crystal train leaves the station.

"Princess Cadence!"

Twilight shouted trotting to Cadence with a twinkle in her eye and a giant smile on her face.

"Twilight"

They both give each other a hug and both of them begin to do their song.

"Sunshine, sunshine, lady bugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Both laughing, Apple Jack and the rest come over

"Good to see you princes MI Amore Cadenza"

Cadence giggles looking at Apple Jack.

"Thank you but please you can just call me cadence"

Apple jack nods in respect to her.

"Sure can do princess Cadence."

Princess cadence nods as well looking over back to twilight.

"So what do you have in plan Twilight?"

Twilight snaps out of her excitement of having princess cadence here.

"Pinkie Pie is planning a welcome party for you at sugar cube corner if you would like."

Pinkie pie is jumping around almost shaking anxious for an answer from Cadence.

"Sounds wonderful! Thank you pinkie pie. So when is it?

Cadences asked but she is also confused of why pinkie pie is here.

"Right now…..OH! I got go then see you there!"

Pinkie Pie runs off so fast her dusk cloud is in the shape of her. Cadence looks at Twilight than giggles. Twilight, Cadence and the rest of the gang start leaving the train station to sugar cube corner. Along the way twilight asks how the crystal empire is doing and her big brother.

"The crystal empire is doing great, shining armor helped expand it more to where we can farm now'

Twilight is great to hear how her brother is doing and the crystal empire.

"Oh how's the fashion"

Rarity wondered.

"And the farmin"

Apple jack was curious to know how they can farm in a land full of crystal.

"And the animals. Well if there is anyway"

Fluttershy wondered if the crystal could gain any animals.

"They're all doing great! Without you guys helping to saving the crystal empire none of this would have happened. Thank you, all of you."

Soon the ponies arrive at pinkie pies party. They enter seeing that sugar cube corner is full of ponies, even Zecora came to greet princess Cadence. Pinkie pie is behind the counter giving away cupcakes. Apple jack went over to her sister Apple Bloom. Rarity and Fluttershy went over to a table and started chatting. Rainbow dash went in line to get one of Pinkie Pies delicious cupcakes. Cadence and Twilight head down to a big table and sit down. Cadence looks around looking at all the happy ponies. She turns around towards the window. She sees a unicorn walking with a hood on. Trying to look closer to see its face.

"I'm so glad you are here Cadence."

Cadence looks over to Twilight fast seeing a big grin on her little sister in laws face.

"Me too. We have so much to catch up on."

They both giggle. Pinkie pie finished giving out her cupcakes and silenced the whole party to welcome princess cadence. The ponies line up to greet her as well. Going through many ponies Zecora is next and the last one.

"Greetings and above to the princess of love."

Princess cadence nods.

"Thank you."

Zecora bows her head as in respect.

"I see you are doing well is ponyville making you dwell"

Cadence agrees happy to meet this amazing rhyming zebra.

"There is much to discover, things to find and uncover. For one way or another. Things will guide you like a mother."

Cadence is confuse as Zecora walks away wondering what the rhyming zebra meant.

"She's a bit weird but very wise"

Twilight explained.

"Alright"

The party went on, pinkie pie put on some music for ponies to dance to and some games for the little fillies. At the end Twilight and Cadence walk home talking about how shining armor has accomplished on the crystal empire. Twilight talked about her time in ponyville, and about how great her friends are. As soon as they went home they were exhausted. Twilight has a separate bed for Cadence at the library. Luna has already risen the moon by the time they got into bed, happy that their day was amazing.

"Goodnight Cadence."

"Goodnight Twilight."


End file.
